


My Sleeping Bag Has Room

by Superwayhaught100



Series: ClexaWeek2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Lexa (The 100), Camping, Clarke fails at camping, Clexa Week 2019, Crushes, Day 3, F/F, One Shot, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: The crew are going camping, much to Clarke's disappointment. Her best friends abandon her to fend for herself as they shack up with their significant others. At least she can spend time with Lexa, who always becomes a bumbling mess when the blonde is around. Maybe camping isn't so bad after all.





	My Sleeping Bag Has Room

                The crew had decided that they wanted to go camping for some reason. Clarke wasn’t sure why, she was fairly certain only a few of them knew anything about camping and surviving outdoors. Octavia was all gung ho about it, Raven and herself were only looking forward to smores and booze.

                “So, are we sharing a tent or what?” Clarke asked her friends.

                “I’m sharing with Lincoln,” Octavia said with a big grin.

                “Oh, I’m sure Bellamy is going to _love_ that,” Raven responded.

                Clarke frowned, but then looked at Raven. “What about you?”

                Raven looked down. “You see, the thing is, I may or may not be staying with Anya.”

                “I KNEW you were screwing Anya!” Octavia yelled, pointing at the other brunette.

                Raven just flapped her hand at her. “Shut it.”

                The two started bickering until Clarke interrupted. “Wait, are _all_ of the Woods cousins coming?” Clarke asked.

                Octavia looked at her and grinned. “As a matter of fact, they are. Do you want me to see if Lexa is sharing with anyone?”

                “Yeah, Clarkey, I’m sure she’d _love_ to share a tent with you,” Raven teased.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I’m fairly certain if I even tried to ask, she would run away and hide.”

                “She’s stronger than you think,” Octavia informed her.

                “ _Every time_ I try to talk to her, she just closes up. I have no problem admitting that she is hot. I’m just fairly certain that she is scared of me.”

                The other two had to agree. Lexa had quite the powerful aura, but when it came to Clarke, she was a completely scared mouse.

                “Well, there is always Bellamy or Finn,” Raven suggested.

                “Gross,” Octavia said, scrunching up her nose in disgust at the mention of her brother.

                “Hey, you know they both have been trying to ride the Clarkey train for a while,” Raven retorted before sticking her tongue out at Octavia.

                “First, that is an incredibly disturbing visual. Second, Bellamy is more a brother than anything else,” Clarke told them.

                “What about Finn?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know about that. I mean, he is nice and cute, but I think he wants way more than I am willing to give.”

                “It’s true,” Raven said to Octavia. “He gets a little obsessive.”

                Octavia rolled her eyes. “Well, we can get you your own tent and then you don’t have to share with anyone.”

                Clarke nodded. “Yeah, better do that. Just know, if there is some creepy shit happening around the campsite, you two can kiss your sex weekend good bye, because I’m coming in.”

                Her best friends started fighting about who Clarke should interrupt. Clarke just knew she’d be going wherever is closest.

∞∞∞∞

                They had arrived at the designated area in the wilderness and Clarke was a bit nervous. Her friends were all excited, and the blonde tried to join in their enthusiasm. She knew that it was ridiculous, but really, she was jealous that her friends had someone to share a tent with. She just wanted someone to share a tent with, too. Plus, nature was _not_ her best friend.

                She had ridden up with Octavia and Lincoln and the big man was nice enough to offer to put up her tent. She, of course, accepted his offer and instead of watching him, started to wander around the area with her sketchpad in hand.

                They had chosen a clearing near a lake and there was a lone mountain in the background adding some character to the landscape. She got lost in the beauty of the area. Looking around, she saw everyone was busy making camp. Knowing that Lincoln had her settled, she made her way towards the lake. Clarke sat on the beach and started to sketch.

                “Wow, Clarke, that is amazing.”

                Clarke startled from her drawing to look behind her.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke smiled. “It’s okay, Lexa. I don’t mind your interruption. Want to sit with me?”

                Lexa blushed and nodded. She settled down next to Clarke and looked out onto the lake. “You know they call this area, One Big Mound. It represents the one god on top of all others, and anyone who does not agree will drown in the lake.”

                Clarke looked at Lexa in abhorrence. “Really?

Lexa laughed. “No. I made that up.”

                Clarke laughed and playfully shoved the brunette. “What legend would you proclaim if you had an area named for you?”

                Lexa was about to answer when Finn sat on the other side of Clarke.

                “Hey, Clarke, want to go for a swim?” Finn asked.

                Clarke saw Lexa frown before she looked over at the floppy-haired boy. “Um, no. I can’t imagine it is warm.”

                Finn smirked. “I’m sure I could warm you up.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. When she looked, she saw Lexa was already gone. Frowning, she decided to find out what was going on in the area. “I think I’m just going to see how the setting up of camp is going.”

                “I’ll join you,” Finn told her.

                Clarke gave him a small smile. She didn’t want to have him following all weekend but knew it might be inevitable.

                They walked up to see the campfire roar upwards in a completely unnatural way.

                “Awesome!” Monty and Jasper exclaimed at the same time while high-fiving.

                Clarke shook her head. That paring was going to cause trouble for sure.

                “Hey, Clarke, is your tent up?” Bellamy asked coming towards her.

                Clarke looked over to Lincoln who gave her a thumbs up. “Yes. Lincoln was kind enough to offer to put it up. So, I should be set.”

                “You know Clarke, if you get scared, you can bunk with me,” Finn offered.

                Clarke gave him a small smile. “Got it.”

                “Clarkey! Here, drink this!” Raven yelled pushing a cup into the blonde’s hands.

                Clarke took a drink and instantly sputtered as the burn coursed down her throat. “What the fuck is that?”

                “MoJashine 3.0,” Jasper proclaimed happily.

                “What?” Clarke asked.

                “It is Moonshine made by Monty and myself,” Jasper told her happily.

                Clarke nodded. “Why not?” she downed the concoction to cheers of her friends.

                “Let’s get this party started!” Jasper yelled.

                The night went on with stupid antics. Monty almost drowned. Jasper bounced around until he passed out near a log. Bellamy and Finn battled to have Clarke join them in their own tent, which Clarke denied with having her own place to stay. It was somewhat cathartic to not need a guy to save the day. Especially, with them trying to be overly macho, which was a major turn off.

                “Hey, Clarke, can I offer you a hot dog?” Clarke was about to have a smart retort before she realized it was Lexa.

Clarke grinned at her. “Thank you. I’m fairly certain I’ve burned mine.“ Clarke pulled hers up acknowledging that it was nothing but a charred remain.

Lexa laughed. “Well, as long as you draw me one of your beautiful pictures, I promise to make you food.”

Clarke grinned. “I will agree to that. In fact, I will draw you a couple if you keep the goods coming.”

Lexa blushed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Clarke grinned.  

The night continued with everyone trading fun stories over the campfire, before they got creepy.

Clarke did not enjoy the alleged horror stories, luckily her friends told terrible tales, so when she went to bed she wasn’t too scared.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke woke up hearing branches snapping outside of her tent. She looked around, but it was foolish. The whole area was dark. Her heart was beating way beyond capacity and her flight or fight instinct yelled FLIGHT.

Clarke ran out of her tent and hurriedly went to the one next to hers.

“Huh?” a sleepy voice asked.

“There is something outside!” Clarke insisted.

“Um, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, it’s Clarke! Can’t you understand? There is something out there!” Clarke whisper-yelled.

Lexa lifted up the end of her sleeping bag. “I’ll keep you safe,” she promised sleepily.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa would have thought she was just dreaming the night before had Clarke Griffin not been in her arms in the morning. Clarke was the woman of her dreams and Lexa completely failed at making the blonde realize that. When Clarke stumbled into her tent the night before, she hoped it was for better reasons than Clarke being scared, but the fact that the blonde had completely cuddled into her was something she couldn’t complain about.

After gently extricating herself, she decided to try and make sure Clarke had a good breakfast. She gently moved out from Clarke’s cuddly self and extricated herself from the sleeping bag. When she got outside she noticed she must be the first one out and the fire was out. Finding a new mission, she went out to find logs to restart the fire.

It wasn’t long until she was able to find an armful of small logs to get the fire started and going for at least a little bit. She knew she would have to go out immediately to get bigger logs to make it last longer, but she had hoped someone would be awake to help. Coming back to the camp, Lexa fixed the wood she had retrieved and worked to start a fire. Lincoln came out of his tent and waved.

“Hey, I’m going to fish, you okay?” Lincoln asked.

Lexa nodded. “I’m just going to get better logs for the fire.”

Her cousin nodded acknowledgement and Lexa went back into the surround forest to get what they needed.

Lexa was thinking about all of the campfire recipes she could make for Clarke up until she got to the campgrounds. She almost dropped the logs when she saw Finn Collins hand Clarke some cooked eggs. She had to grit her teeth when she brought the rest of her find to the camp.

“Thank you, Lexa, we really needed that,” Bellamy Blake told her.

Lexa gave him a tight smile before dropping her load. She saw Clarke smile at Finn and immediately turned to the lake, not willing to see her long time crush give in to a stupid floppy-haired boy.

“Lexa! Don’t you want breakfast?” someone called.

She just waved them off and grabbed her fishing rod and headed for the lake. She fixed her pole with a lure and cast it out. The ease of fishing was something that always soothed her. You tempt something you want, it comes to you, you pull it in. She did it over and over again pulling in many fish before a eureka moment hit her.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke couldn’t even begin to explain how disappointed she was to wake up without Lexa. The woman was amazingly comfortable and Clarke had no doubt that feeling went beyond a campground. Still, she had hoped something else might happen. When she finally made her way out of the tent, she saw a few people were up and the fire already started.

“Hey, Clarke! Can I cook you some breakfast?” Finn asked.

Clarke looked around and didn’t see Lexa anywhere. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to successfully cook herself breakfast she nodded at him. He handed her some runny eggs that Clarke was fairly certain weren’t safe for consumption, yet she still made an effort to be polite.

As soon as he turned his back, she dumped it.

Once everyone was up, they divided up into groups: Hikers, Fishers, Campers.

Clarke did everything she could to be the last to decide. Bellamy, Lincoln, Monty, and Raven were the Fishers; Finn, Jasper, and Anya were the hikers, Octavia, Harper, Clarke, and, Lexa were the Campers. Everyone was quick to disperse to their designated locations, no matter their issues.

Clarke sidled up to Lexa, “So, what are your orders, boss?”

Lexa’s face went completely red. She cleared her throat. “What we need is wood.”

“Only when I’m in the mood,” Clarke said.

Lexa’s head looked like it might pop.

Clarke reached out. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. Please go on.”

Lexa shuffled her feet and rubbed the back of her neck before clearing her throat. “Basically, that was it. Find the biggest pieces you can carry that aren’t wet and a lot of them. Also, you are eyes for the campsite, so make sure you clock anything that might be detrimental. Meet back here in,” Lexa looked at her wristwatch, “15 minutes.”

Everyone took off, but Clarke. Clarke looked at Lexa, “What exactly would be detrimental?”

Lexa gave her a half smirk (a sexy, sexy half-smirk). “If you are concerned, I can go with you.”

“Please,” Clarke requested.

Lexa led her through the woods and picked up different types of wood, telling Clarke why they were the best ones.

“Who taught you this?” Clarke asked.

Lexa grinned at her. “My Uncle Gustus. Lincoln’s dad. He’s a huge teddy bear, much like Lincoln, only bigger.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. Lincoln was a big, muscular dude.

Lexa chuckled. “Trust me. Size means fluffy.”

Clarke laughed. “I love that. What about your parents?”

Lexa frowned. “They aren’t around anymore.”

“Oh,” Clarke said, instantly feeling bad for bringing it up. “My dad died, a few years ago. I can’t imagine what it is like to have both parents gone, but…” She looked off trying to find the words. “I guess my dad was the one that raised me. My mom is still going hard core into her job. Which I can’t fault her for, she has an important job.”

Lexa frowned at her. “What is more important than you?”

Clarke was taken aback. No one has ever put it like that. “Uh, well, she is one of the top cardiologists in the country. So, I guess, multiple hearts?”

“I’d say your heart is most important,” Lexa stated.

Before Clarke could say anything a cry of pain was heard from camp.

They looked at each other and ran to the source. They came to camp to find Monty clutching his leg.

“What happened?” Clarke yelled, pushing everyone away.

“Bellamy wanted to fly fish,” Raven said with vehemence.

“That isn’t what you guys had…” Lexa said.

Clarke looked at Monty’s leg. There was just a hook partially imbedded into his thigh. “Okay, I need to know how big this hook was originally, I need a fucking first aid kit. Some clean water. Oh, moonshine! Do we have any moonshine left?” Clarke looked around her to see only Lexa was moving. “GO!”

Everyone went into action, except Harper who was holding Monty’s hand.

“How bad is it?” Monty asked.

“Honestly, if you don’t want stitches, it won’t kill you. I know with my first aid kit, you will be golden, you just need to not swim,” Clarke told her.

Monty nodded. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Clarke frowned. “I still need to take the hook out.”

Monty nodded, and Harper leaned her head against Monty’s.

Everyone came back with requested items. Clarke positioned the bottle of moonshine on one side and opened the first aid kit on the other side of herself. Looking around she pointed out, “Bellamy, Lincoln, hold here and here. I’m sorry it will probably hurt.” Clarke gathered gauze and opened the moonshine before looking at the boys. “So, tell me, Monty, when are you proposing to Harper?”

“When am I wha-haaaaa?”

Clarke had pulled the hook and poured the moonshine while asking and quickly bandaged it up. “See? All good.”

Monty was near comatose, but Harper smiled at her, as Bellamy and Lincoln carried him toward his tent.

“If he needs anything or if his bandage saturates let me know. I mean, I’ll still look in on him,” Clarke said.

Harper smiled at her. “I know what you mean. Thanks, Clarkey.”

Clarke nodded and gave her a small smile.

Lexa sat beside her. “You did an excellent job.”

Clarke gave her a small smile. “That is not what I want with my life.”

Lexa seemed to want to question her answer before second guessing. “Well, let’s get that wood.” The brunette got up before she turned and frowned.

Clarke laughed heartily. “I need to put that in the memory banks. The one time Lexa Woods wants the wood.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and started making her way into the forest.

“Hey! Wait! I was just kidding! Lex!” Clarke called while running after her.

∞∞∞∞

Tonight was the last night they were staying there. Clarke was really hoping that Lexa would make a move, but it didn’t seem promising. The way that Finn was helicoptering around her made her want to just say screw it and spend the night alone while figuring out a way to lock her tent.

Most people were staying around the campfire, but some of the crew were throwing a football and running around. Clarke noticed at one point Lexa got up to go play as well and offered perfectly browned marshmallows to Clarke in place of the charcoal the blonde cooked for herself before joining the crew.

Fond memories and not so fond memories were thrown back and forth more and more as alcohol flowed around the campfire.

Clarke was laughing still as she stumbled her way to her tent, thinking about drunken Raven setting a rival school’s field on fire in the shape of their high school’s mascot. Right before she got to her tent she was yanked out of the way.

The landing was harsh but when she looked up she saw her tent looked like it was in pieces.

“Are you okay, Clarke?”

“What the fuck?”

“Clarke? Are you hurt?” A worried Lexa asked.

Clarke barely was able to turn her gaze from the trash that was her tent to the beautiful woman beside her. She weakly pointed. “What the fuck?”

Lexa was looking at her with concern and started caressing the sides of her face. “Can you say anything other than “what the fuck”, Clarke?”

The blonde burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that must be the most absurd thing anyone in emergency medicine has had to say.”

“To be fair. I’m a history major,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke laughed even harder at that. She might be a bit more than buzzed, to be honest.

Lincoln and Bellamy were picking up the pieces of her tent, it looked like some of the poles had ripped through the fabric.

“I’m really sorry, Clarke,” Jasper apologized as he was the one that had crashed into her tent. “If it makes it any better, I caught the ball.”

Clarke just glared at him, causing the goofy man-child to quickly remove himself from her line of sight.

Lexa got up and offered Clarke a hand. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “So, um, looks like you need a place to stay. If you want, I mean, you don’t have to, but you can stay with me again.”

Clarke smiled at the brunette finding her nervous rambling utterly adorable.

“Hey, Clarke,” Finn said running up to them. Spotting her tent, he frowned. “Whoa.” He turned and grinned at the blonde. “If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me.”

Clarke shook her head. “I’m good. I’m staying with Lexa.” Finn frowned and Clarke could see Lexa look down and grin out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, if you change your mind, it’s an open invitation,” Finn said.

“Thanks, but Lexa has me covered,” Clarke told him.

The floppy-haired man nodded sadly and walked away.

Clarke turned to look at her tent. “Well, hopefully my stuff is okay.”

Lexa went to look through the tent remains, quickly finding Clarke’s bag right near where the door had been. Lexa looked at her. “Do you, uh, want me to get your sleeping bag?”

Clarke grinned at her. “Why? You didn’t enjoy cuddling last night?”

Lexa’s eyes went wide. “I did. I really did. I, uh, just didn’t want to assume…”

Clarke laughed. “I appreciate that, but I really enjoyed it, too.”

Lexa blushed.

They made their way into Lexa’s tent and got ready for bed. Lexa climbed into the sleeping bag first and held the top up for Clarke to slide in, too.

Clarke cuddled into Lexa, who was very tense. “Is everything okay, Lexa?”

The brunette cleared her throat. “Uh, I have something I need to admit.”

Clarke turned so she could look at her. “What’s going on?”

“I, uh, may have been the one that threw the ball. And, uh, I may have purposely thrown it towards your tent with the hope that Jasper would indeed fall into it. I didn’t mean for him to destroy it, I just thought it might fall or something and since it is dark, it would be too complicated to try and put it back up. So, uh, I will, of course, pay for a replacement…”

Clarke cupped the brunette’s face in her hands and kissed her to end the rambling. After pulling away, she laid her forehead against Lexa’s. “You know, you could have just asked me. It would have been easier.”

Lexa’s cheeks tinged pink. “Yeah, well, you make me nervous, and Finn is also really into you...”

Clarke laughed. “I will always spend the night in your tent with you, quite willingly. Future reference. I am only really into you, not him.”

Lexa grinned at her. “Excellent.” She leaned in and kissed Clarke softly before they resituated themselves, falling comfortably asleep cuddled together with smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
